Madge Undersee: The 74th Hunger Games Contestant
by YingYang13
Summary: A.U: Madge Undersee is the Mayor's daughter. No one knows much about her family in closed doors. Madge keeps to herself and preferred isolation until one afternoon in the forest that changed her whole being and survival. She can hunt, forage and form a strong friendship with Katniss Everdeen. But someone is new in town and he hates her guts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Neighbours with District 2

**Decided** to take a break, I sit on the tree root and delve in my old carrier. I couldn't find my book (My dad's old guide on plants). I must have left it when I pierced my arrow into my prized groosling earlier. Sighed, I boost myself up and head back to get my guidebook.

The grass gets darker when I set off deep in the woods. Only shafts of sunshine through the foliage are the only source of light. When I reached my destination minutes later, its not there! I panicked but a recognizable voice reached my ears.

"Madge, chill!" I turned. My friend raised me a surprised look and slung her bow over her shoulder. "My guide is gone," I say, now searching long and hard to where it is. This guide saved me so many times; I really didn't want to lose it. "Whoops," She blurted. I turn again; I stare straight at my ratty guide in her hand. "Sorry, I didn't know it was that important if I borrowed it without asking," says Katniss Everdeen. I sighed again, Katniss didn't mean it. Therefore, I squeeze her shoulder because I know Katniss feels unsociably awkward with hugs.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it," I beamed. Katniss handed over my book back while we walk to our place of safety.

Without warning, trees began to sway fast and whip in different directions. I look up to observe the predicament as my blonde hair got tangled on one of the branches. Katniss quickly cuts off the strands off my hair with the tip of her arrow and pulled me down beside the decaying log.

"That's funny," Katniss whispered to me and pointed at the clear blue sky. The sky disappeared now, replaced by a fleeting aircraft. I agreed with Katniss, No aircraft visits here without one exception…The Reaping.

"Does your dad know?" Katniss wondered. "Probably, I guess I shut out this important visit he mentioned," I shrug. I do listen to my dad but I wanted to get away from the twisted cow…Dad's girlfriend. "That's new; it's from a district," Katniss indicated at the crest. Before we get to know more about our foreign visitor, the aircraft disappeared from view. Katniss and I hitch up our packs and hide our weapons in the hollowed out tree. We stop in front of the fence and wait for a few seconds to make sure there's no electric current.

Katniss gave the all clear and slink under the wire. I did the same.

"Well this attracted an audience," I say, staring at the crowd over the town square. I turn to Katniss, she's more curious about this occurrence as I am. We walked over there, our boots trudging along in the soft mud. "This is too weird, why would anyone want to come out to get glimpse?" Katniss asked for my conclusion.

"Maybe they saw the plate on the vessel," I guessed.

"C'mon let's get a move on," Katniss sighed and follow the group heading to the town square. "Miss Undersee, your needed at the Justice Building," said Darius my body guard. That was a different surprise. "I'll see you Katniss," I say. "Oh, I forgot the strawberries!" Katniss blurted.

Suddenly her cheeks redden; she almost forgot that what we do is illegal. Darius ignored it, I smiled. I gave her the –Don't-Worry- look. She handed me the strawberries enclosed with the napkin. This was a sweet gesture. I waved goodbye and follow Darius to the Justice Building.

The route was slow, considering everyone is around it. Eventually, we made it but we head to the back instead. "Why are we going that way, Darius?" I ask. Darius didn't give an answer. He pressed his forearm to the visible imprint. He turned again, intrigued of my surprised expression. The imprint was gone, replaced by a door that slides up.

I followed Darius quickly, making sure the door won't collapse on me.

"To answer your question, this is the underground headquarters,"

I look around, the things here seems impossible to be under our District's soil. I tap on the wall; cold metal had pressed my knuckles. The stuff is…Titanium?

"Does the Capitol know about this," I wondered. That's my annoying trait; I ask too many questions…without the woods and Katniss by my side, it'd be a lot harder to keep my curiosity bottled up.

"On most rooms because they built it," Darius replied. I bit my lip to ask more about it but Darius escorted me to the least hi-tech corridor. The door was solid oak and designed to taste maple. At least this is the door I'm used to. "I'll leave I'm afraid," he says. I return with a nod, not knowing what's behind the door. "Come in, Darling…"

That's my dad, how does he know I'm outside? The door automatically opened. I step in and glance throughout the room. A timber desk is placed in the middle of the room, where three unknown individuals, had sat around it.

"Hello, father…you wanted to see me?" I say and hung my bag on the hook.

"Oh, is this your daughter!" says the slim woman, standing up. I took a great look at her. She must be in her forties but have a strong build. Her eyes are russet brown like crusty bread in the bakery. "Yes, yes...this is Madge," My father smiled. I take a seat by my dad's side. I greet them, trying not to look unfriendly. The two adults replied politely, with lots of eye contact that my eyes will burn.

"Did Darius escort you safely, Madge?" My father asked. "Yes, father he never let his guard down," I say, smiling. The adults discuss their life story; apparently Hazel's (My father mentioned her first name by accident) husband was a Peacekeeper in District 2...but got promoted here. He's now the Head Peacekeeper here.

I glanced at the son, who I assumed by his vacant impression that he'd give anything not to be here. He has the same build and structure as the district children here but has an eerie Career look about him. The guy stunned sharply at me, he has the same eyes that he inherited from Hazel. But they're cold and intimidating. I turned away, indifferent and stare at the wall. The discussion finished by five minutes and we head out of the Headquarters and take the elevator to the Justice Building.

The son glared at me while his parents weren't looking. I ignored him fully and stare at the metal doors. But he whispered...

"You think you own this dump but my dad will and I'll be far more superior...you got that, skank,"

I didn't show fear however I tensed a bit when a warm hand embraced my shoulder. I acknowledge it with a short smile to know its my father. Just to tell him I'm safe as he is.

The doors pinged open and I can hear the shuffling of feet a few metres away. I look up to my father nervously.

He returned with a small nod. I follow his lead, my hands clasped at my front. Bright sunlight shines us with glowing skin. I feel the total opposite. I lick my cracked lips and wait silently in my father's presence as he walked up to the podium. He addressed the citizens with warm introduction to our new Head Peacekeeper. I hear a lot of murmurs in the crowd. I try to detect a friendly face but there are lots of blank faces with same eyes and hair.

"...Citizens agreed under decree of the Capitol treaty that our new law of authority will hand us the protection and lead us to safety," My father finished and roll the treaty back in the scroll. He stepped aside and stand close to me while the Head Peacekeeper takes the stage. He smiles at the crowd. "Thank you Mayor for that thoughtful introduction," My dad reflected his smile and nods. I heed carefully, his words are cold and cruel like the harsh winter air.

"District 12 seems to be a pleasant place, pleasant enough for my family to live in..." he paused and smiled again.

"However, even the piss-poor and the unpopular still has the law, your previous Head Peacekeeper...well overlooked them and commit them himself,"

My blank expression changed to anxiety I can tell something is not right when he exhaled. "New penalties will undergo in this town, if anyone refuses my orders or punishments...I would not take so lightly." I glance at his family, metres beside them. The son smirked with superiority. Hazel stared at thin air but squeezed at her son's right shoulder.

"This is for your protection and a reminder that all of you should have a fair share,"

"Stay in line or die with your putrid criminal acts." he ended off as he returned to his family. My father sets back to the podium. "End of discussion," he says and escort the rest of us back inside. I clench my fists and avoid looking at the family of three. Anger infuriates my chest like fire; this is the kind of dictatorship that cuts more of my freedom...the woods.

The only thing of being me. I say nothing, wishing for this afternoon to disappear before my eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

Madge's P.O.V

Chapter Two- Friends and Fiends

**Dripped** and soaked with rain water, I step in the school's threshold and pull off my rain mac. I wipe my face as I head inside the school and go to my locker. There's just the regular stuff in my locker. A textbook, messages from Katniss, photographs of my mom and some souvenir's that I don't know I have in here. Loud chatter filled the corridor. Turned, I see a gaggle of girls, nattering away about something.

Suddenly, my eyes go unfocused and I keep hearing things in my head. They whisper to me on a loop like I'm a recorder. I saw someone by me, an older woman. My mom. She smiled and touched my cheek. I know this is in my head but this is the closest thing of seeing her.

"Hey, Madge…you okay?" I stun round and blinked, Prim acknowledged me with concern. Her pale hair is like mine, tied in ponytail with a different ribbon to mine (periwinkle blue). Katniss tucked her blouse in her skirt. "Of course she's okay, Madge is just tired with me when we're in our special hang out," Katniss lies to reassures her. I play along. "Yeah, I just daydreamed for a minute," I beamed. "I like the ribbon, very pretty." I finish.

Prim gave me a meek smile. "I was going for your look," she whispered. "Hey, what about me your big sister," Katniss teased, her hands on her hips. "Braids are hard; I can only do little ones..." Prim shrugged. Katniss laughed. "I'll show you after, now run along and I'll pick you up after school," Prim waved at us and ran out where I came in, her hood hiding her face.

"It's her again, isn't?" Katniss figured out. I nod. We talk more with our emotions than our mouths. A personal bond we have unlike many others. "I like your get-up, very...suitable," I smile and gave a once over at her outfit. She's in plain trousers, A navy jumper and her dad's old hunting jacket. Katniss nudged me. "You look like one of merchant girls minus the horrible shoes," I giggled; I'm in white dress, a plain sweater and tanned boots. I find them comfy. "Very funny, Katniss...I'd give you tips," I beamed.

"Fat chance, I have no one to impress," she ogled. I shyly scratch the back of my neck. Katniss picked up on it quick and elbowed me in the ribs. "So that explains why you dressed like that, I was kidding back there on what I said..."

"Let's get to class," I sighed. "I don't really call it class it's register- but okay," she shrugged as we go to registration...

* * *

**A **bored, capitol accent escaped Mr Richardson's mouth as I stare at my fingernails. Even my cuticles have a more interesting story than his theory on trade. Katniss stared at her desk but her hands were occupying something. I was about to enter total boredom when the bell rang for lunch. Everyone got up and packed their bags. I linger with Katniss, who is so busy with her hobby. She forgot that the bell rang. "So what have you got there?" I peek behind her shoulder.

"Oh..erm, I'm knitting...this suppose to be a doll," she says awkwardly. I look properly at this lump of wool, I do see a face...maybe I can help her with it. I felt a sharp tap upon my shoulder. I jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten ya..." This is a voice of angels. My cheeks burnt.

"Don't worry about Madge, she's never scared this easy...am I right?" My best friend joked. I gave her the telepathic _**get out**_ look. Katniss shoved her doll in her pocket, poked her tongue out and exit. I wish I didn't, this is even more awkward. "Meat..." I seem confused because Tristan smiled awkwardly. "You gave my mom deer meat one time, did you catch that?" he whispered.

"I called it...partnership, but between you and me...yes," I whisper too. Tristan gaped. That made me confident to talk more.

"Your mom gave it a fair price for it, I never went hungry for three months," Tristan frowned, his sea of blue eyes harden.

"Your dad's the Mayor..." he paused. "Yeah but things are tight right now..." that was half the truth. They were tight. The cow used up the money where she can get her hands on. Pfft for what? Alcohol, Botox, Shiny clothes...

"Want to eat with me?" Tristan says, quite forward. I smile and pinch myself. Okay, I'm not dreaming. "Yeah, sure..." I say, being nonchalant.

* * *

**Lunch** was blissful than miserable that I imagined my normal lunch would be. I sat opposite Tristan and dig in to my overcooked casserole. "Do you do anything much rather than hunt game?" He enquired. I can't think. Hunting was a huge part of my life. Then I remember.

"I cook, I'm very creative with my dishes...Katniss tried my tiramisu, I thought she was kidding when she said it was good...but I guess not," I say, rambling randomly again.

"Your usually quiet, I don't quite blame you...we don't think for ourselves," I nod to share his deep understanding. I got to watch myself from drooling. I can't help getting over the butterflies, burrowing in my gut. "How do you like being a butcher?" I ask, wondering. Before he could open his mouth, an impatient voice called Tristan's name.

"Move it blondie, I sit here..." I turn round. My eyes were narrowed. "Gale, seriously..."

"Yeah, Tristan this is my territory...go sit there with your weird friends," Hawthorne glared at me, his nails digging on his lunch tray. "I Invited Madge, she'll stay whenever you like or not," he snaps back.

"No, its okay, I'll go...Nice seeing you again Gale," I say, grabbing my tray and left the table.

I'm deeply angry inside, the Hawthorne's already been here for the last 74 hours and I'm going crazy with his daddy's new laws. I glimpse behind my shoulder, his cold russet eyes burnt my back like gasoline that set fire against my bare skin.

* * *

"**What** a douche," Katniss exclaimed as we sat around on her front porch. "Katniss!" her mother hissed while opening the window. "Sorry Mom," Katniss replied apologetically. I agreed silently and fling some pebbles across the grass. "I know, but we can't do anything about it," I replied.

Katniss understands this but she turned to the window, kind of distracted. This is a family over grief issue. I can tell by her eyes that she's missed her dad, who unfortunately died in the mines at the tender age of eleven. Around the same time my mom died with terminal illness. The one day she was still thriving, no signs of sickness that I can account. Next, she died on that couch. Eyes still opened and everything.

I snap out of it and see Katniss getting up from the wicker chair. "Come in Katniss, its getting dark," Her mom called.

"Can Madge have dinner with us; we have some enough left over?" Katniss asked politely. Her mom gives us a simple nod. I smile a little bit; I'd rather steal a few hours of independence than stay at my house under the fat cow's nose. Katniss gave me a shoulder pat and said: "Bad things will happen to the jerk soon," she says, thoughtfully.

I don't know if it's her figure of speech or something else...but I follow her in her house and shut the door after me.


End file.
